Something To Find
by MichaelaJayne1
Summary: So my new is something completely different from what I usually write and this sort of based on the idea of Tomb Raider, hope you all enjoy xxxx
1. Chapter 1

**Induction**

 **A once famous explorer once said you had to go around the world twice to found what you are looking for.**

 **This is me, since the deaths of my mother and father there's always been a piece of me what was missing, I had to know the truth about my parents death. I set out hoping to found the answers but instead adventure found me.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **I wake screaming, sweat is pouring down my face another nightmare. I've been having the same one since my parents died last year. I watch my parents die million of deaths which are more brutal then the other. I cry out to them urging them to run, that's when I wake up screaming.**

 **My boyfriend is shaking me but I'am fighting against him.**

 **"No leave me alone! Get your hands of me! I yell**

 **"Lilli it's me Ross, you were having a nightmare, your safe I'm with you" Ross says gently.**

 **I start to calm down I can feel my pulse slowing, I'm still shaking, Ross put his arms around me I snuggle into him laying my head on his shoulder. I start to cry and Ross is talking to me soothing me.**

 **"It's ok baby it was just a nightmare"**

 **" no it wasn't, it was more then that, it was like I was seeing a vision of what happened to my parents" I cry**

 **" Lilli it's been over a year, your parents died, you even went to court to have them legally declared dead" Ross says**

 **At that moment I want to be far away from Ross how can he say just a thing, I try and move a away but he pulls me back to him**

 **"Lilli don't be like that" Ross says**

 **"How do you want me to be? Happy? Ecstatic? Dancing on the roof tops? Your parents are still alive, your parents are living in London safe and sound, but what about mine? We never found the bodies and they could be alive and trying to reach out to me, but I might as well not care because its been a year" I say harshly**

 **Ross is taken back from my outburst, we never argue and it's a surprise to us when one of us raise our voice, but I don't care, Ross doesn't know what I'm going through, he should be supportive of me. He wants everything to go back to normal but I can't move on until I know the truth about my parents.**

 **"I didn't mean it like that, I just don't want you to go crazy over this, your parents wouldn't want this" Ross says gently**

 **He just doesn't get it, I will go crazy not knowing, I need to know , I need closure and until I get that nothing else matters.**

 **"Ross you don't understand, I need to know"... I stumble for the right words.. " I need to know what really happened until then I can't think of anything else" I say.**

 **Ross looks at me a frown forming on his face, his grey eyes locking on my green eyes, he moves his face close to mine and kisses me on the lips and i kiss him back but all to soon he pulls away and gets out of bed putting on his trousers and shirt on.**

 **" what you doing, where you going" I ask**

 **" I'm going back to my place, we need some time apart"**

 **" what! No we don't, please don't go" I plead**

 **"Lilli I got to, we getting no where and I don't want this to break us... So if it means being apart for a while to save us, then I will do it, you need to work out what you want" Ross says gently**

 **" I want you" I say**

 **" but do you need me, more then fining out what happened to your parents?Ross asks**

 **I say nothing and I know he's right, I can't be with him until I sort myself out.**

 **" no I didn't think so" Ross says and I see the hurt on his face, I want to tell him it doesn't matter, I can live without knowing but I know I can't**

 **Ross comes back to me and kisses me on my forehead and then he gone, I fall back onto my pillow and the tears come and i'm hoping sleep will found me again.**

 **Dawn comes before sleep does, I get up grab my dressing gown and walk into the bathroom. I take a good look in the mirror, I look terrible my eyes are red raw from all the crying and the lack of sleep, my long brown hair is a tangled mess, I grab a brush and put my hair in a ponytail, I grab the toothpaste put it on my bush and bush my teeth, I then wash my face, I go back into my room and goes to my wardrobe, I pull on a white jumper with diamonds around the collar and pull on some jeans and make my way downstairs. Mrs Collins is in the kitchen cooking breakfast.**

 **"Good morning Miss Stewart, what will you like for breakfast?she asks brightly**

 **" just some toast and coffee please" I reply back**

 **Mrs Collins puts the toast in front of me, I pick up my knife and spread the butter over the toast.**

 **" how about Mr Anderson, what would he like for breakfast?" Mrs Collins asks me.**

 **"Ross is not here, he already left he had to get up early to start his shift at the hospital" I say, why am I lying to Mrs Collins?.**

 **Mrs Collins busy herself in the kitchen making my toast, Ross was right I don't need him at the moment, there was something I needed more and I decided it was time for me to find it.**


	2. Chapter 2

After I finished my breakfast I made my way to the den, I haven't been in it since my parents went missing. I unlock the door and it smells instantly of my father who spent most of his time in here, writing his novels. My father used to say that to write a good book you had to live it yourself and that what my parents did, they were always off on adventures so it wasn't anything unusual for my parents to be gone for months but usually they always managed to get in touch and that's when I knew something terrible had happened. Of course there was searches for them but nothing was found of them and that's when the police advised me to have them declared legally dead it wasn't an easy decision but the police said they weren't anything more they could do and I had to accept the fact my parents were dead.

I walked over to my father desk and sat down, his glasses are still resting on a book he was half way through reading. I know the dreams I'm having are trying to tell me something but I don't know what. I turn on my fathers laptop hoping to find any clues what might lead me to the answer I'm trying to find. I'm welcomed with a locked screen which means I have to try and work out what my father used for a password. I rack my brain trying to figure it out I try many combinations from his birthday to my mothers birthdays but still nothing. I'm about to give up when I hear my fathers voice speak to me

"Come on Lilli, you know the answer it's right in front of you "

I look around taking my fathers words to heart when I realise I do know the password. I type in 'ADVENTURE' and I see me and my parents on the screen it's my fathers wallpaper. I don't know how long I spend on my fathers computer looking through endless files finding nothing when something catches my eye, it's a video my father made the day before he and mother left.

I press play and I see my father appear on the screen. My heart swells with love and I feel a tear slip down my face, my father voice fill the room.

"My dearest Lilli, if you are watching this video it must mean only one thing, something terrible has happened to me and your mothers or even worse then that we are dead. But Lilli listen to me this is very important, if in your heart or have the feeling me and your mother could be alive then you must do everything in your power to find us, we were heading to a island called The Skeleton Holm just of the coast of Asia, I have to go now but listen I love you very much"

The video cuts off and I sit dumbfounded for a couple of minutes what sort of island is this and how am I going to get there ? I haven't got the slightest idea how I was going to make this work, but I had to try, my parent are waiting for me and I can't let them down.


End file.
